digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Past Featured Articles
February 6, 2009 to February 13, 2009 , as well as , and as such is a deceptive Digimon which moves by creeping. It was produced from the fusion of an extra-malignant computer virus and a computer hacker's evil desires, an evolutionary origin which differs from other Digimon of the special Slime type. It operates its supple body skillfully in order to crawl across the ground... }} February 15, 2009 to February 21, 2009 February 22, 2009 to March 7, 2009 March 8, 2009 to March 14, 2009 March 15, 2009 to March 21, 2009 are unique items used almost exclusively in the Digimon Frontier series. The twenty Spirits are the remnants of a group of Digimon known as the Ancient Warriors or the Legendary Warrior Ten. Every one of the ten warriors, each of whom represented an element, left behind two spirits, one of the intelligent human (able to be commanded once obtained and signified by an "H" in the card game) and one of the primal beast (requiring self-discipline to use and signified by a "B" in the card game). These spirits contained their powers and could be used by their successors to digivolve into powerful forms (most of whom are classified as Hybrid digimon) though the process of Spirit Evolution. A fusion of both human and beast is also possible through Fusion Evolution (Double Spirit Evolution in the Japanese). The ten spirits of five elements can be used in an even stronger digivolution called Unified Spirit Evolution (or Hyper Spirit Evolution), while all twenty can come together under Ancient Spirit Evolution to become Susanoomon.... }} March 22, 2009 to March 28, 2009 March 29, 2009 to April 4, 2009 is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is the younger brother of Yamato "Matt" Ishida. He is partnered with Patamon, and embodies the trait of Hope. ;Prelude to Digimon Adventure Four years before Digimon Adventure, T.K. lived with his parents and brother at Highton View Terrace, where he and his brother witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. This event caused the two to be chosen to be among the new DigiDestined. Sometime later, his parents divorced for unknown reasons. Matt was given the decision of who each child should live with, and while he was unwilling to abandon his father, he sent T.K. to live with their mother. T.K. was too young to remember his parents' divorce clearly, and so was not as affected by it as much as Matt, and remained quite cheerful throughout the series. Though he doesn't mind living with his mother, T.K. is still happy when he gets to visit his father... }} April 5, 2009 to April 11, 2009 April 12, 2009 to April 18, 2009 April 19, 2009 to May 3, 2009 May 4, 2009 to May 10, 2009 May 11, 2009 to May 17, 2009 May 18, 2009 to May 24, 2009 is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. She is the younger sister of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. She is partnered with Gatomon, and embodies the trait of Light. ;Prelude to Digimon Adventure In 1995, Kari lived with her parents and brother at Highton View Terrace. One day that year, a Digi-Egg emerged from the family computer, and hatched into a Botamon. This Botamon soon grew into a large Agumon, which Kari rode around the city while her brother chased after them. A gigantic Digi-Egg then appeared above the city and hatched into a Parrotmon, and the Agumon digivolved into a humongous Greymon in order to protect Tai and Kari. The Greymon eventually defeated the Parrotmon, and both were sucked back into the Digital World. This event caused the two to be chosen to be among the new DigiDestined. The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, and the Kamiya's moved away from the area. Some time after this, Kari was stricken with severe pneumonia. While their parents had left the two of them at home alone, Tai attempted to cheer her up by taking her to the park to play soccer, but she collapsed while playing. She was taken to the hospital for weeks and nearly died, and when Tai's mom got there, she slapped Tai for endangering Kari. When Kari finally came home, she actually apologized to Tai for not playing soccer correctly, only focusing on her own guilt; this caused Tai to feel outrageous guilt for endangering her life, and stuck with him for years.... }} May 25, 2009 to May 31, 2009 are a group of 12 Mega-level Shaman Digimon modeled after the Roman version of the Twelve Olympians. This group is primarily a facet of the Digimon Card Game, although the Olympus Twelve member Merukimon was a major character in Digimon Data Squad anime, and the four then revealed members appeared in the game Digimon World Data Squad. The Olympus Twelve are guardian deities of the Net possessing ability rivaling that of the Royal Knights, and while they guard the same area, they are seen to have come to follow independent views regarding the occurrence of disasters in the Digital World.... }} June 1, 2009 to June 7, 2009 (1999) is the first season of the anime saga ''Digimon: Digital Monsters. Its premise involves a group of boys and girls being whisked to a parallel reality called the Digital World (sometimes incorrectly called "DigiWorld" for short) while at summer camp. They were taken there because they were chosen to become DigiDestined, the children that would save the Digital World (along with Earth near the end of the series) from the evil forces that threatened to destroy it. Each of the children received a Digimon partner who was preprogrammed to be bonded to them, as well as miniature devices called Digivices. With the power of the Digivices, their Digimon partners could become stronger forms to battle enemies or save their partners from danger.... }} June 8, 2009 to June 21, 2009 June 22, 2009 to June 29, 2009 June 30, 2009 to July 6, 2009 July 7, 2009 to July 12, 2009 is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is in the 7th grade. He is partnered to Gomamon. In the Japanese anime, Joe has two older brothers, named Shin and Shuu. The two brothers "became" one brother named Jim in the English anime due to choices that were made in the dubbing process. Joe's father planned on the boys to each become a doctor, a tradition which had existed since the Edo period. Joe is the bearer of the Crest of Reliability (Honesty in Japan).The title of his instrumental theme, "Blue Faith," lends some credibility to the 'Faithfulness' translation. Seijitsu is sometimes translated as honesty. }} July 13, 2009 to July 19, 2009 is a fictional group from the Digimon media franchise. This group includes seven powerful Digimon who share the "Demon Lord" type and each represent one of the seven deadly sins. This group is also known as the "Mao" in Digimon World Data Squad, which simply means "Demon Lords" in Japanese, though pronounced as one syllable instead of two. While the Digimon which make it up are antagonists throughout the series, they rarely appear together or actually as part of the group. However, they are mentioned in Digimon Savers''However, they are not mentioned in ''Data Squad, which goes out of its way to avoid the subject, and just calls them "Belphemon and six others". and the Digimon card games, and the entire group are primary antagonists in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World DS. So far, Leviamon and Lilithmon are the only two Demon Lords which have appeared in neither the anime or the manga. }} July 20, 2009 to July 26, 2009 July 27, 2009 to July 31, 2009 August 1, 2009 to August 10, 2009 (1999) is the first season of the anime saga ''Digimon: Digital Monsters. Its premise involves a group of boys and girls being whisked to a parallel reality called the Digital World (sometimes incorrectly called "DigiWorld" for short) while at summer camp. They were taken there because they were chosen to become DigiDestined, the children that would save the Digital World (along with Earth near the end of the series) from the evil forces that threatened to destroy it. Each of the children received a Digimon partner who was preprogrammed to be bonded to them, as well as miniature devices called Digivices. With the power of the Digivices, their Digimon partners could become stronger forms to battle enemies or save their partners from danger.... }} August 11, 2009 to August 16, 2009 August 17, 2009 to August 23, 2009 August 24, 2009 to August 30, 2009 is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. She is partnered with Biyomon. Sora is a very reliable person and tries to take care of the other kids. Her father, Haruhiko, works as a professor at the Kyoto University and in season 2, Jim Kido (Shuu)In the Japanese version, Joe Kido has two brothers, Shin (seen in Digimon Adventure) and Shuu (introduced in 02). However, in the English dub, both brothers became one, Jim Kido. researches at the university with Sora's dad. She lives only with her mother, Toshiko, a famous flower arranger who also has an ikebana academy. Sora is the bearer of the Crest of Love. }} August 31, 2009 to September 6, 2009 refer to two things, the symbols of traits which the Digidestined of Digimon Adventure embodied and drew power from as well as their physical manifestations in the form of small tablets which are then inserted into to wear around the neck. When the Digidestined exhibit the trait of their crests, the Crest "glows", and its power is released to allow digivolution from Champion to Ultimate, or in specific cases Rookie to Mega. Though they were often thought to be the catalyst of their digivolution to their higher forms, it was proved that the physical Crests were mere focus points after Apocalymon destroyed the Tags; their power lay within the Digidestined themselves. The powers of the Crests, however, were returned to the Digital World sometime between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, taking away the ability of the Adventure Digidestined's Digimon to digivolve past Champion. However, they were later reformatted into the Digi-Eggs. }} September 7, 2009 to September 13, 2009 September 14, 2009 to September 20, 2009 September 21, 2009 to September 27, 2009 are rare and ancient items used in the Digimon Adventure 02 animé series, the Digimon card games, and various video games. In total, there are fifteen Digi-Eggs, four of which have never been shown in the animé series or movies, and of those four, only one has been depicted in the card game. They allow digimon to perform an ancient type of Digivolution known as in the Japanese version, which was used more commonly in ancient times in the place of normal digivolution. The Digi-Eggs were rebuilt by Ryo Akiyama and Ken Ichijouji over the course of Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers. In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, however, there is another artifact named Digimental which is entirely separate from those which are used for Armor Digivolution. Instead, this one was much more powerful; it allowed digivolution into the Super Ultimate level. }} September 28, 2009 to October 4, 2009 October 5, 2009 to October 11, 2009 October 12, 2009 to October 18, 2009 in Japan, is a fictional character in the Digimon Tamers series and one of the three main protagonists. Takato is a cheerful, happy, carefree person, and loves Digimon, loving to play the Digimon card game and drawing Digimon he made up. One such Digimon became his partner; Guilmon. He became fast friends with Henry Wong and his partner, Terriermon. He had a crush on Jeri Katou throughout the series (which he openly admits). Takato cares about all of his friends and their Digimon. Takato is considered to the leader of the Tamers by many fans though it was never explicitly stated. Takato was voiced by Makoto Tsumura in Japanese and Brian Beacock in English. }} October 19, 2009 to October 25, 2009 October 26, 2009 to November 1, 2009 November 2, 2009 to December 10, 2009